The invention relates to a system and method for using head gear to sense a wearer""s head motion during a physical activity and comparing the detected head motion to predetermined desirable head motion paths. In particular, the invention relates to a system and method for providing feedback to the head gear wearer to assist the wearer in achieving the desirable head motion.
The ability to monitor the motion of a person""s head has importance in many applications. For example, in many sports, the relative position and/or motion of a player""s head is essential in executing a desired athletic movement. Typically, in order to achieve the correct head position or movement, the player must practice. Traditionally, such practice has encompassed repeating the position or movement until it is properly executed. A significant problem with this repetitive practice approach is the player must generally rely on self-inspection to determine whether the motion or position is correct. Endless hours of unknowingly practicing the incorrect motion will input improper data into the player""s muscle memory or motor memory and will make it difficult for the player to achieve the intended improvement. A second party observer (e.g., a coach) can sometimes provide insight to correct the motion. However, this method depends upon the knowledge, communication skills and availability of such an expert observer. A video tape recorder can substitute for an observer. However, using a video recording requires the purchase of costly equipment and often the tape can only be viewed after the practice session has taken place. Thus, corrections can only be attempted at a subsequent practice session.
Monitoring head movement and relative position has numerous safety applications. For example, in those sports considered to be contact sports (e.g., football, hockey, lacrosse, etc.), a player making contact with his or her head in the wrong position risks injury. A warning signal would give the player an opportunity to alter his or her head position in time to avoid injury. Current head gear for these types of contact sports do not provide any sensor information to indicate a dangerous head position.
A head position monitor has safety applications in situations where head position indicates other dangerous conditions. For example, certain movements of an automobile driver""s head indicate that the driver has fallen asleep at the wheel or is not looking at the road. Many accidents could be avoided if the driver is prompted to regain proper head position. Likewise, in aviation a pilot""s head position in certain instances can create a potentially dangerous situation. For example, when an aircraft is in a turn and a pilot""s head is positioned at an improper angle with respect to the vertical of the centerline of the aircraft, disorientation can occur. This may occur when the inner ear of a pilot provides an erroneous sense of turn information to the pilot while making a prolonged, constant bank turn such that the pilot may incorrectly believe that he or she has ceased turning and has leveled off. While many cockpits include attitude and altitude indicators to alert the pilot to the aircraft""s attitude and altitude, current head gear for pilots do not provide a head position sensor indicating a dangerous, prolonged, constant banked turn. Providing an alarm alerting the pilot of improper head position can be a significant safety advantage in this circumstance.
Many drawbacks exist among current head position monitors. For example, many devices are not sensitive to small amplitude head motions, thus, these motions remain undetected. Another drawback of existing devices is that often the desired motion requires a deliberate, predetermined head motion and many existing devices are set to merely indicate when the head has moved. For example, to properly hit a baseball the batter""s head should move to follow the pitch from the pitcher to the catcher. Existing head motion sensors that merely indicate when a batter""s head moves are not useful to indicate the proper head motion to the batter. Another drawback is that many existing devices are bulky and cumbersome. To be practical, a head motion monitor should interfere with the wearer and activity as little as possible. Another drawback is that many existing devices are not adaptable to the skill level of the wearer. For example, it may be desirable for the sensitivity of a head motion detecting device for a professional baseball batter to be finer tuned than the sensitivity of a head motion detecting device for a little league baseball batter; many existing devices cannot adapt to these different sensitivity levels.
Many places offer personal training services during which a coach or other professional advisor observe and help to teach a player to execute proper head motion. For example, golf courses, tennis clubs, and baseball batting cages, often offer professional training. A drawback with professional lessons is that they are often expensive. In addition, for players without the time, money, or ability to travel, professional feedback is not easily attainable. These and other drawbacks exist in current devices.
An object of the invention is to overcome the above enumerated drawbacks and others present in existing devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide head gear that provides real time feedback to the wearer to aid the wearer in maintaining proper relative head position while participating in sports.
Another object of the invention is to provide head gear that detects the motion of the wearer""s head about two mutually perpendicular axes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a very simple device to teach players the correct method for hitting a ball.
Another object of the invention is to provide head gear that relays safety information to the wearer regarding the wearer""s head position.
Another object of the invention is to provide head gear with memory capable of storing data pertaining to desired motions.
Another object of the invention is to provide real time feedback to the wearer to aid the wearer in achieving proper head motion and related shoulder position during the course of a swing while participating in sports.
Another object of the invention is to provide real time feedback to pilots during a turn indicating a dangerous, prolonged, constant banked turn.
Another object of the invention is to provide head gear capable of alerting a driver of a potentially dangerous head position.
To accomplish these and other objects of the invention there is disclosed head gear to be worn when it is desirable to have an indication of the wearer""s head motion or position. The head gear may be incorporated into an existing article of head wear. The incorporation may be permanent, or the head gear may be alternatively attached to various articles of head wear. Integral with the head gear are motion and/or position sensing devices to indicate the motion or position of the wearer""s head. The data from the sensors may be fed into a digital processor to process the sensed data and derive a signal indicative of the wearer""s head motion or position. Some embodiments employ a programmable processor to adapt the head gear to a variety of applications. The signal indicative of head motion or position may be fed into an indicator to provide the wearer with a recognizable feedback signal indicative of head motion or position.
Preferably, the head gear comprises a unitary construction that can be incorporated into existing head wear. The head gear is preferably of such a size and weight to be relatively unobtrusive to the wearer. Some embodiments of the head gear are attachable to more than one kind of existing head wear to enable use in multiple applications. Some embodiments of the head gear may be permanently incorporated into existing head wear.
Among other applications, the head gear allows the wearer to practice and perfect a desired motion. For example, applied to baseball, the head gear provides the wearer with feedback indicating the amount of head tilt and head turning or rotation that occurs during the act of swinging a bat at a pitch. The batter receives feedback during the swing, allowing the batter to immediately pinpoint the correct or incorrect head motion. Thus, the batter is provided with the information necessary to correct his or her head position for the next swing and does not have to rely on guess work. The batter receives the information instantaneously, he or she does not have to wait to view a video later, or after the practice session has ended. Furthermore, there is no need to acquire and rely on a second party observer. The head gear allows the wearer a simple and relatively inexpensive method and apparatus to practice.
When the head motion monitor is used in safety applications the operation is similar. The motion and/or position sensing devices indicate the motion or position of the wearer""s head. The data from the sensors are fed into a processor to process the data and derive a signal indicative of the wearer""s head motion or position. The processor is programmed to indicate when the wearers head is in an unsafe position and to output a signal to the indicator to notify the wearer of the unsafe condition. Thus, the head gear can be used to help reduce the risk of injury in many situations.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a multi-piece head gear assembly to monitor user head motion and provide feedback. For example, head motion sensors may be placed in a wearable head piece for the user to wear. In some embodiments, the head piece may contain head motion sensors; processing and other peripheral function may be housed n a separate portable unit. For example, the head piece may contain a number of gyroscopic sensors, accelerometer sensors, or a combination of both, to sense rotation and translation of the wearer""s head during the physical movement.
The head piece may also include a mechanism to convey the sensor signals to the processor. Any suitable mechanism may be used to convey the sensor signals. For example, a cable, wire, or other connection may be provided between the wearable head piece and the processor, or a wireless transmitter/receiver combination may be used to convey signals between the head piece and the processor.
In some embodiments the processor may be housed in a portable data augmentation unit (DAU). The DAU may comprise any suitable portable processing device. For example, the DAU may comprise a dedicated head motion processing device specifically designed for the task, a palm sized processing device (e.g., Palm Pilot(trademark), or other personal digital assistant (PDA)) with suitable software, a suitably equipped Web enabled cellular phone, or other processor based device.
In some embodiments, a DAU may be used to provide the wearer with feedback during the execution of the physical movement. For example, a DAU may comprise a visual display screen to display feedback messages, an audible feedback signal transmitter (e.g., a speaker or other audible signal transmitter), a mechanical vibrator to transmit vibratory feedback signals, or other suitable feedback signal transmitter.
In some embodiments, a DAU may be used to upload (i.e., transmit files or data to another processor based device) head gear data. For example, a DAU may upload stored swing data to a personal computer (PC) or other processor based device for further analysis using software on the PC.
In some embodiments, a DAU may upload head gear data to an interactive World Wide Web (Web) site. The data may be processed using software accessible at the Web site, or the data may be viewed and analyzed by a professional or coach with access to the web site. For example, a golfing embodiment of the head gear may be used to collect data pertaining to a golfer""s head motion during a golf game. The golfer may store head gear information during the game and upload the stored data to Web site granting access to a golf instructor (e.g., an instructor from Jim Mclean""s Golf School who analyzes the head gear data and provides feedback to the golfer via the Web site (e.g., in the golfer""s Web site account), electronic mail (e-mail), or other suitable method.
Some embodiments of the invention may comprise a data collection unit (DCU) that functions as a diagnostic and research tool for the collection of body motion data. The DCU may interface with numerous sensors and processors to compile data used, for example, to create the processing routines for desired head motion for various physical activities. Other applications for the DCU will be apparent to those skilled in the art.